Sexy Squad: Starring Sonic, Waluigi and Flappy Bird
by Sanic's Fanfics
Summary: This is exactly what it sounds like


"Waaaaaa" Waluigi said. He was sitting in his house doing whatever the shit when suddenly the BLUE GREASE Sonic the dipshit sped on the fuck by. Waluigi was so surprised he came in his pants.

"I swear to GOD what am I gonna do" Sonic said.

"What the shit is your deal" Waluigi said, overalls dripping with semen

"Wow you say stuff other than 'waaa' " Sonic said

Waluigi was a little pissed. "Well shut up before I pack my waluweewee in your mouth"

Sonic was absolutely mortified by the thought. He shut up immediately. "Anyways YOU GOTTA FUCKING HELP ME" Sonic said. "Eggman just came all over the place and the ENTIRE city is filled with cum!" He grabbed Waluigi's arm and stepped outside in the warm, sticky substance. Waluigi had a very very obvious erection. It shot through a pile of cum to hit something hard. The thing inside it started to glow.

"What the shit" Waluigi said, reaching it to pick up the thing. The surrounding semen was just so… warm and sticky and shit. It only made Waluigi harder.

"NYA HAAAAAAA" A douchey voice came from somewhere. A round fuck on a metal spaceship showed up. "It is I, Dr. Robotnik!"

"I thought it was Eggman…" Sonic said.

"Well fuck you it's Robotnik" Dr. Eggman said. "Anyways, I see you CAME into a STICKY situation." He said. God that was an awful pun. Not even the good bad, either. He started cackling only to have the "Waluweewee" shoved in his mouth. Waluigi was way too fucking hard.

"Waluigi Time~" Waluigi said as Dr. Eggman was inadvertently giving him head. Dr. Eggman ended up choking and died.

"Well shit" Sonic said. "How do we find out how to get rid of all this sperm"

"Sperm bank?" Waluigi offered.

"No, no…" Sonic said. "We're saving that for real estate." They ventured on pondering to find some annoying mobile-app bird thing trapped in a web of cunt. "Help me" it said.

"Waaaaa" Waluigi said as he expanded dong and broke free the bird.

"Thanks casuals" The bird said "Flappy bird out bitches" he as he flapped away, only to get hit on the first lamp post.

"I flap when I'm alone" Waluigi said.

"Bitch now you're our bitch now bitch" Sonic said to Flappy Bird.

` "Damnit" Flappy Bird said. "Also I found this" Flappy Bird said as he brought out a gem similar to the one Waluigi found with his "Waluweewee" earlier. As Flappy Bird held it out, a man stole it. It was a blocky bitch named Steve. "Ooh" he said as he ran off.

"HEY GET BACK" Waluigi said. "WAAAAAAAA" he shouted as his MASSIVE DONG started flying towards Steve. Steve eventually tripped over the dong, and Waluigi's dick grabbed it and retracted back over to him. "That's the power of the Waluweewee" he stated.

Flappy Bird flapped over to Steve (after about a thousand failed attempts) "Why the dicks do you want that crystal" Flappy Bird asked.

"Oof" Steve said.

After about a thousand more attempts to flap back to the gang, Flappy Bird told them why Steve wanted the gems.

*EXPOSITION ALERT*

So Steve wanted the gems (titled "The Three Plot Device Gems") to give to a master, who we can't name because 1) We're not at that part of the fic yet and 2) I'm fucking lazy so shut up. Anyways the master wanted the gems to control the world, but they were too out in the open, so the master made Eggman jizz all over the fucking to hide them. Steve found a gem under a rock, as the master told him to look for said gems, and was bringing it back to said master. The master wanted to gain the power of ultimate sexiness to take over the world with said gems.

"And that's why Steve took the gems" Flappy Bird said.

"Fuck let's get that last gem" Sonic said. Just then, Waluigi's handy-dandy dong came in with the third gem.

"Damn that is one handy-dandy dong" Flappy Bird said

"It's all in the wrist" Waluigi replied, waggling the thing back and forth with every movement. Just then, Cory Baxter from Cory in the House appeared

"Whats up my homies I'm Kyle Masse- I mean Cory Baxter" he said. "And I'm after your sexy gems you got there" Cory was so sexy he was hypnotizing Sonic and Flappy Bird. But not Waluigi, the one who is carrying the gems.

"Wai you're the master?" Flappy Bird said

"Yes" Cory said. Suddenly he was naked. God how his junk just had a gentle sway to it. Flappy Bird and Sonic were off.

"Fuck my friends are too far off" Waluigi said. "And possibly getting off at that… glorious beaut" he said, talking about Cory's schlong. "I must use the gems" he said. Waluigi harnessed the power of the gems and made his friends harness it too. Sonic and Flappy Bird turned into a shade of red.

"Fuck, we're… RECOLORS!?" Sonic said. "Just kill me now…"

"No, we must defeat Cory first! With our…. SEXY POWERS!" Waluigi said. Then all three used their MASSIVE DONGS to smack Cory in the face, this killing him then and there.

"Wait, that was it?" Flappy Bird said.

"Seems too easy." Waluigi said as the three turned back to normal.

"Ah well." Sonic said. "Let's go home and circlejerk." And the three headed off back to Waluigi's place to do just that.

The End.


End file.
